User blog:San-Kashu family/Waiatto San-Kashu
|- | colspan="6"|Name meaning: Waiatto is simply the japaneese pronunciation of the american name Wyatt. San-Kashu is japanese for 3 singer, refering to that he has to related siblings who are also utaus |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAU Version: V.6 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Boy' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Aiko San-Kashu Marisa San-Kashu |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'12 almost 13' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Pop, Love, Rock' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |''' 107 lbs.' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM(S) |'Pencil and drawing paper''' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'Wyatt ****** (voice provider)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 5'6 (gets height from his great grandpa) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Wyatt ******, Last name sencored. Also known as heydude14Tutorials on youtube' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |there is no official looks for Waiatto- Please dont make one as the creator is working on it. |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'April 20, 2000' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | Being alone or with his closest friends, Favorite song: Coward montblanc | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'11/23/2013' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'People who follow him around the whole day annoyin him, People who act like they are better than everyone else on earth, Bullys' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'(does not own song but is deeply in love with it) Coward mont blanc' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: A generally clam person who dosent like violence, but is strong for his age and height if forced into a fight. He is verry artistic and once stayed up uintill 4:30 in the morning drawing a picture. He has been called funny by his friends but often denies the fact. ''' |} Hair color: Verry dirty blonde, With a mixture of brown and blonde Supplemental Information ''' Headgear: Black and blue headset Eye color: Depends on lighting, Usually a Brown/hazel Dress: He has a plack unzipped jacket with a red shirt underneath. He sometimes wears Black shorts with read and white designs on the side, And sometimes wears jeans but never under any situation, will he wear skinny jeans Others: Always has a metal chain on the right side of pants/shorts. ocasianlly wears gloves with spikes around wrist. Also ocassianaly wears a necklace with a blue object on the end. Nationality/Race: American/Italian/Irish/Dutch Favorite phrase: Mehhhhhh Voice Configuration Waiatto currently comes in 2 voicebanks. Waiatto San-Kashu V.5. It has about 120 japanese syllables then around 30 additional english sounds Here is a link to download his voicebank: http://www.mediafire.com/download/o0oy2o5oaz735d9/Waiatto+San-Kashu+V.5.rar And WAIATTO SOFT APPEND (better pronunciation, deeper voice, more sounds,softer, Breath, Exhale, no english) http://www.mediafire.com/?a787t8pot3oa6yq Usage Read the rules below carefully and use the voicebanks at your own risk. The voicebanks are designed for UTAU, yet there is no limitation on using the voicebanks on voice synthesis programs other than UTAU. READ THE README.TXT Redistribution Redistrubition is not allowed- Unless aproved by heydude14Tutorials on youtube Commercial Use Please ask heydude14Tutorials on youtube before doing any thing of the sort Please, Do not make small change like deepening his voice then saying you made an utau. I will be verry mad but i will not make you take down the video, It will be verry frowned upon if you do this. Category:Blog posts